ALWAYS AND FOREVER REVISED
by thatfroggey
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke were always in love but when Madara decided to kill off the jinchuriki’s  Sasuke got mad and decided to leave Naruto behind to kill him. 3 years have past and now Sasuke is back to claim his man. But how will Sasuke react when he finds out that Naruto has moved on and is about to start a family. Will sasuke let him go or will he fight for his true love?


**welcom back i jope you enjoy this remake. and with out further ado enjoy.** **I do not own anything just my fantacies.**

Chapter 1

Sasuke P.O.V

 _Finally. Finally. Is this really over. It took me 3 years to finally track him down. Now it's time to get rid of this sorry excuse of a man._ As I looked down at this pathetic man, I could only think of the love of my life and how I can finally be with him. The man I'm about to kill right now deserve to die and when he ordered the akatsuki to go after all jinchuuriki I lost it.

"Tell me ... Sasuke. Why? Why did you do it?" The man tried to get out as his mouth was full of blood and spilled out from his mouth like a waterfall of crimson water.

"When you find love... you will do anything and everything to protect it. And when I found out of your plan was to kill off all Jinchuuriki you became a threat to the love of my life and I will always protect him..." _even if he currently hates me_ Sasuke thought to himself of his dope.

"And how was it… that you were able to find out of my plan?" He looked at me and tried putting me under a genjutsu but mine was greater and canceled his out. He was almost out of chakra and I had plenty left.

" I wouldn't bother with any other Jutsus Madara. You're almost out of chakra and you are focusing on healing yourself with those Hashirama cells.

" It was that weak Itachi wasn't it. I knew he wasn't able to be a true Uchiha." My blood boiled

" You shut the fuck up about it Itachi. He was and honorable man and he approved of Naruto and sacrificed himself so I can be with the one I love."

" Listen to yourself, this is disgraceful! An Uchiha pining for love. Love is weakness! I can't believe the last male member of the Uchiha clan is gay! And what's worse you fell for a jinjuriki. Who is it?" he asked.

" You might know him as the nine tail jinchuriki. But I know him as… Uzumaki Naruto!" I shouted with pride. I love my dope and I wanted him to realise this cause love is not weak.

"The fox dem-..." he used that's disgraceful word. Everyone in the village use to call him a demon and I wanted to kill every so how one. But Naruto asked me not to cause he is going to because hokage one day.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE HIM TO A DEMON! HIS NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YOU WILL LEARN IT BEFORE I END YOUR PATHETIC AND WASTEFUL LIFE! BELIEVE IT!!" I pulled my sword out and infused it with lighting and stabbed it through his heart.

"Hahaha DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. I can't believe the last Uchiha is in love with a no good for nothing low life DEMON FOX THAT NO ONE even CARES about." he was wrong.

" What the hell you mean no one cares about him. He's going to be hokage one day and he will be an amazing one at that. You think no one cares about him but you're wrong. I care about him. And so does all of the hidden villages. He's the jinchuuriki and he doesn't let that stop him. He wears it with pride and stands tall. I will always love him and protect him. Who do you have?"

" I don't need anyone. I'm Marada Uchiha and i will create the greatest genjutsu. I will control this word and-...!"

"CHIDORI STREAM!!" The lightning sword inside of Madara then released a lightning spikes and shredded the heart and poked out of his body.

" Just shut up and die. You've cheated death long enough." Finally he's dead. Everyone is saved. Naruto is saved.

I summoned one of my snakes to speak to after I killed Madara. I needed someone to talk to I've felt so alone these past years. "Master Sasuke what will you do now that you've killed Madara?"

"Well Boa, Now that the one person who was threatening my lover's safety is gone, I guess it's time to go back home to the hidden leaf..."

" To him.?" Boa said as he finished my sentence.

"Yes … To … him… to Naruto…?" I said as I smiled to myself reminding me of my sun shining blue eye dope.

"But master it's been 3 years... don't you think he might of moved on?" Boa asked worrying about his master. I have been thinking about this. What if he had a girlfriend or worst a boyfriend. What if he forgot about me and never wants to see me again. I can't think about that. I have to trust my gut that he's still waiting for me.

"Let's just hope he's hasn't moved on to quickly... that would be most very unfortunate. But I know deep inside my heart that If you're meant for someone...they will always love you and come back to you no matter what."

I know it in my heart we are meant for each other... Naruto please hold on, I'm coming home to you. And this time I'm here to stay.

 **thanks yall for reading i hope tbis was better the the first one avain thank for being understandable ill see you in tbe next one.**


End file.
